Halcyon
by railise
Summary: Arthur and Gwen greet the new year.  Second-place winner of Round 1 of 4 evermore's Arthur/Gwen Last Author Standing at LiveJournal, prompt "Fireworks."


A million pinpoints twinkled in the obsidian sky, cloaked here and there by clouds that were sifting a light powder over Camelot. The air was cold enough to turn the sprinkle into ice flecks, which mirrored the sparkle of the stars as they drifted gently downward over the smooth stones of the castle courtyard.

Standing on the balcony outside their chambers, Gwen wrapped the quilt she held a little tighter around her shoulders and took in the sight, simultaneously awed and soothed by the peaceful tableau. She knew she should go back inside, pull the doors tightly shut, and climb into bed again; and a part of her wished to do exactly that, especially when she thought of how toasty Arthur was when he slept. To be snug and warm and cozy, instead of watching her breath crystallize as it floated away from her, was certainly appealing.

And yet, the night was just so- well, she hesitated to even think of it as _magical_, all things considered; still, it was difficult to come up with a better word.

"Guinevere, what are you doing?" Arthur's voice, husky from sleep as it came from the doorway behind her, interrupted her musings. "It's freezing out here," he noted, rubbing his arms against the chill as he joined her.

"It's just so beautiful," she replied, holding out an arm to offer him half of the quilt. Instead of accepting in that way, he took the entire blanket and slung it around himself. Then, holding the ends of it in his hands, he stepped up and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping them both in the down-filled fabric.

Being that he was taller, the edges of the quilt came down around her cheeks, and as Gwen rested her head back against Arthur's chest and slipped her fingers over his forearms, she appreciated how his heat surrounded her this way.

"It is beautiful," he agreed, his breath an added warmth against her cheek. "But, what brought you out here, in the first place?"

With a sigh, she said, "I wanted to greet the new year. The last year has been so complicated, and I know that the next will likely be no better, but I wanted to see it while it was still..." The cold must be doing in her mind, for she could not think of a way to explain this, any more than she could have described the scene before them.

"Uncomplicated?" he supplied.

She nodded. "Precisely. Untroubled."

He paused before his mouth moved closer to her ear, and was his voice was little more than an exhalation when he suggested, "Untouched?"

Her breath hitching at his sudden, obvious interest, Gwen turned her head to see him. Arthur had only moved his own back a fraction, and their lips were a mere hairsbreadth apart when she gave a small nod. "Yes," she whispered.

When he closed the slight distance, Gwen felt the peace of the night settle within her, even as their kiss kindled into flame the internal embers which glowed whenever he was around. The combination resulted in an all-encompassing, pure happiness, the likes of which she was certain she had never experienced before. She wondered how long it would last, but rather than question it, decided simply to enjoy it.

When Arthur pulled back, he nuzzled her nose with his own, such a loving gesture that it reinforced her perfect mood. "Now that we have greeted the new year, let's go inside before we freeze."

"Very well," she agreed. However, before he could move, she turned so that she could slide her arms around his waist. Brushing the tip of her nose against his own, mimicking what he had done, she murmured, "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too." Then, giving her a light squeeze, he said, "The snow's picking up; we really should get inside." And, without ending the embrace, he stepped backwards, leading her into their chambers.

Gwen laughed as she tried not to trip over his feet, bringing Arthur to chuckle, as well. The ice crystals truly were falling harder now, their easy flutter accelerating, turning their moonlit glitter into countless flashes. From the corner of her eye, it looked like streams of light streaking down against the night sky.

After the sparks between Gwen and Arthur had combusted and they were falling back down to earth, her happiness gave forth an optimism about what the new year was going to bring. No matter what challenges they faced, she knew they would meet them head-on. Camelot would thrive, shining brightly against the dark threats it faced.


End file.
